De Mentirinha
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: Marlene, arrasada pelo término do seu namoro da maneira mais horrenda possível, acaba embarcando no plano do maroto mais cobiçado de toda Hogwarts, Sirius Black. Por quanto tempo eles vão conseguir manter tudo "de mentirinha"? COMPLETA  NC17
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um: Como Eu Arranjei uma Namorada de Mentira**

_Por Sirius Black_

Ahhh o Natal! Como eu amo o Natal! A neve caindo, as pessoas sorrindo, elfos cantando, dinheiro sendo gasto aos montes com presentes... Nada deixa meu humor mais... Sombrio.

Eu simplesmente não suporto o Natal. Nem um pouco. E neste final de ano, eu suporto o Natal menos ainda, visto que James e Lily iam passar as festas de fim de ano juntos, e eu, como um amigo fiel e leal, não quis atrapalhar, por isso, iria passar as festas em Hogwarts. Sério, meu humor está tão sombrio que nem eu estou me aguentando. Somente duas pessoas da Grifinória resolveram ficar na escola para as festas esse ano, eu e minha melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon. Ela resolveu ficar porque o namorado dela, Mike Chang, também resolveu ficar por aqui, e é isso que ela tinha ido fazer, encontrar Mike Chang próximo à torre da Corvinal, enquanto eu tentava ler o livro que Lily havia me dado de presente em frente à lareira. Não que ler fosse um dos meus passatempos favoritos, mas nas atuais circunstâncias, era o que tinha pra fazer.

Até que Lene irrompeu no salão comunal se acabando de chorar. Chang, é claro. Coloquei o livro de lado e andei até ela apressado. Lene era minha irmãzinha, desde sempre eu cuidara dela e ela de mim, porque morávamos perto em Londres, e cada vez que eu brigava em casa, saía para a casa dela. Era algo que eu fazia desde sempre. Então ela me fazia um chocolate quente com marshmellows, me olhava com aqueles olhos amarelados (os olhos dela são os olhos mais incríveis que eu já vi, são castanhos, praticamente amarelos e amendoados, e me fazem lembrar dos olhos de um gato), dava um beijinho na minha testa e mandava eu me recostar nela enquanto ela mexia no meu cabelo. Quando me mudei para a casa de James, a única coisa da qual eu sentia falta eram essas tardes com a Lene. Agora, obviamente, minha irmãzinha precisava de mim e eu não ia desapontá-la.

– Lene! — chamei, fazendo-a parar e começar a vir na minha direção. Ela praticamente se jogou nos meus braços abertos, soluçando desesperada. — Ei! O que foi, irmãzinha? — falei enquanto alisava seus cachos negros entre os dedos.

Lene continuou soluçado, aparentemente desesperada demais para responder. Eu a guiei até o dormitório masculino, e a fiz sentar na minha cama, e esperei até que ela se acalmasse para perguntar, de novo, o que havia acontecido.

– Ah, Sirius, porque os homens são assim?

– O que foi que ele fez? — perguntei, enquanto em minha mente se passavam vários métodos bem dolorosos de se matar Mike Chang.

– Ele tinha outra, Sirius. Outra! Aquela corvinal loira que dava em cima dele no começo do nosso namoro. Jenny... — ela cuspiu o nome da garota com escárnio. — Flagrei os dois se comendo no corredor. Me sinto tão idiota!

– Calma, Lene. Vai passar...

– Você não entende, Sirius! Ele dizia que me amava, me dava flores e mandava bilhetinhos entre as aulas... Eu achei mesmo que... Bom, você sabe... Ele estava me pressionando, então hoje eu estava indo lá para... — ela puxou a gola da blusa, mostrando um detalhe do sutiã preto de renda — Eu ia... Você sabe. Achei que ele realmente gostasse de mim. Como eu sou idiota.

Lene havia me contado que o cara estava pressionando ela para que ela... Bem, digamos, dormisse com ele. Disse para ela que ele estava sendo idiota, e ela disse que não, que era normal e que todos os garotos são assim. Ela estava certa, claro, eu também sou assim, embora normalmente e não precise insistir muito, mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é, Mike Chang era um otário. Eu sempre disse isso para a Lene, mas ela dizia que era só ciúmes, e agora eu estava certo e não podia nem me gabar disso. Abracei Marlene mais forte. Não conseguia entender... Como alguém podia fazer isso com uma garota como a Lene?

– E eu gastei todas as minhas economias naqueles malditos ingressos para o show idiota que ele queria. Pena que eu já dei o presente, senão, juro que eu venderia aquela porcaria. Agora ele vai no show com a Jenny. Usando o meu dinheiro. Isso não é justo!

Fiz com que Marlene se deitasse no meu colo, e mexi nos cabelos dela, como ela fazia comigo. Escutei todas as queixas dela. Ela me contou todos os podres de Mike Chang, amaldiçoou ele e a tal da Jenny, amaldiçoou a si mesma por ser tão boba, jurou nunca mais confiar em um homem, e por fim, agradeceu a Merlin por ter descoberto tudo antes que ela tivesse, nas próprias palavras dela, perdido o lacre de segurança.

Eu fiquei ali, escutei, concordei com ela, xinguei, aplaquei sua raiva e ri de algumas coisas. Até que me veio uma ideia luminosa.

– Marlene... Porque você não se vinga dele?

Ela se sentou e me encarou, os olhos amarelos brilhando na meia luz.

– Tipo, colocar fogo nas roupas dele, ou inventar uma maldição que faça o júnior dele ficar pra baixo pra sempre?

– Pior...

– Pior que deixar ele brocha pra sempre?

– Bom, não sei, mas com certeza é mais simples e mais garantido.

– O que?

– Você vai fingir que é minha namorada.

– O que?

– Isso mesmo. Nós fingimos, na frente da escola toda, ele vai ficar em choque, com certeza vai querer voltar com você, e aí, você despreza ele, na frete de TODO MUNDO.

– Você é maligno, Sirius. Mas não tenho certeza se isso vai dar certo. Porque ele viria rastejando atrás de mim?

-vEu sou o cara mais cobiçado da escola. Você estar comigo eleva seu status de popularidade. Quando ele nos ver juntos, vai sentir o que você sentiu, e mais, vai achar que ele não foi nada para você, porque você trocou ele muito rápido. Ele vai querer você de volta, para mostrar para todos quem é o macho alfa.

– Macho alfa...

– Confia em mim, Lene. Nós vamos fazer ele se arrastar aos seus pés... E então... Você esmaga a cabeça dele!

– Ou as bolas...

– É. Ai, você é má. E então, você topa?

Marlene pensou por um instante, mas eu sabia que ela já havia aceitado pela expressão no rosto dela.

– Está bem. Mas... Enquanto estivermos fingindo, você não pode dar mole para nenhuma outra garota. Se seremos "namorados", —ela fez aspas com os dedos — você não pode me trair. Ou então todos vão me chamar de corna mor de Hogwarts.

– Certo. Começamos amanhã...— falei, sorrindo radiante.

– Sirius?

– Que é?

– Obrigada.

– De nada...

_**Boom, ta aí uma fic delirante, mas que eu prometo que será divertida...**_

_**Agradecendo a Yuufuu minha mana que betou...**_

_**A fic está completa então, sem demora para postar hahaaaa...**_

_**Bom, é isso, espero mesmo que gostem... BEIJOOSS**_

_**Próximo capítulo...**_

_**Como eu atraí algumas maldições**_

_** Por Marlene Mckinnon.**_

– _Mas e o Chang?_

_ – Você não viu, ruiva? Ele me trocou pela Jenny Robbins. Sirius me consolou e nós acabamos... Você sabe... – eu falei isso dando a entender que eu havia dormido com Sirius. Não sabia o porquê, mas me dizer aquilo me pareceu espetacular. Como se eu estivesse realmente segura do que estava fazendo. A cara da ruiva traduziu tudo: os olhos dela se arregalaram mais do que eu achava humanamente possível, e ela baixou a voz._

_ – Mas não faz nem uma semana que você está saindo com ele! Você enlouqueceu?_

_ – Ah Lily, não é algo tão grandioso assim... – falei, me afundando em mentiras – Além do mais, Sirius é meu amigo, confio nele._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Como eu atraí algumas maldições,

por Marlene McKiinnon

Então era isso. Todos haviam voltado das férias de Natal, menos eu, porque eu não havia ido a lugar algum. Meus pais estavam ocupados demais resolvendo assuntos no exterior para passar o Natal com a filha deles, então eu havia decidido ficar em Hogwarts com meu namorado (o de verdade) e descobri que ele tinha outra (se o de verdade tinha outra, estou ferrada com o de mentira), e então meu melhor amigo, o cara mais cobiçado (e galinha) da escola, se ofereceu para ser meu namorado de mentira (?) e me ajudar com a minha vingança. E hoje, primeiro dia de aula com todos de volta, era também o primeiro dia da nossa farsa. Juro que eu estava enjoada.

Eu já não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia, aliás, não sabia nem porque eu tinha aceitado. Eu devia estar mesmo desesperada na hora, mas agora, parecia que Mike Chang simplesmente não valia o esforço. Não que namorar Sirius Black, ou fingir namorar, fosse um esforço, quero dizer, o cara é L-I-N-D-O.

Me olhei no espelho. Sirius disse que eu tinha de estar arrumada, então tinha vestido meu melhor uniforme, aquele que a saia estava no comprimento certo para me deixar sexy sem mostrar demais. Me maquiei um pouco e arrumei o cabelo, embora eu não sentisse vontade nenhuma de fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, mas se eu aparecesse por aí como um caco, as pessoas saberiam que eu estou abalada, o que não é legal.

De qualquer forma, eu respirei fundo, reuni coragem e desci para o salão comunal. Lily, como sempre, já estava pronta e me esperava sentada numa poltrona. Eu não havia falado com ela quando ela voltara, na noite anterior, porque estava nervosa demais para dizer a ela que eu havia terminado com Mike Chang e agora namorava Sirius Black. Nervosa porque? Bem, talvez porque esse plano envolvesse mentir para minha melhor amiga. Aí você me diz "ah, nem é tão ruim assim, é por uma boa causa...". Acontece que não é ruim, é péssimo, ainda mais se sua melhor amiga é Lily Evans, a pessoa mais perspicaz, inteligente e irritadiça do universo (não, eu não conheço todas as pessoas do universo, foi só a fora da expressão). Sem dizer palavra eu me juntei a ela e nós duas caminhamos em direção ao salão principal.

-O que você tem? Nem apareceu ontem pra falar comigo...

-Nada... Os meninos já desceram?

-Já—Ela revirou os olhos. Meu Merlin, como é insuportável mentir para a Lils...

Ela ficou me encarando até chegarmos ao salão principal. Eu me afastei dela e me dirigi ao lugar vago ao lado de Sirius, que sorria pra mim daquele jeito horroroso (não é horroroso de verdade, é que ele sorri tão lindamente pras garotas com quem ele sai que chega a ser horroroso). Eu me sentei ao lado dele e ele me beijou nos lábios com leveza. Eu ouvi alguns pescoços estalarem enquanto todas as cabeças do nosso grupinho se viravam para nos encarar. Eu tentei agir normalmente, embora meus lábios queimassem no local em que haviam tocado os dele.

– Bom dia, pessoal! – falei enquanto apanhava uma torrada e passava uma generosa quantidade de geleia nela.

– Lene...—Chamou Lily num tom perigoso.

Coloquei a torrada na boca de Sirius. Lily parecia prestes a explodir. Mesmo.

– Lene, reunião de emergência, agora!

– Depois, Lils... – foi Sirius quem respondeu, me dando um beijo no rosto – Framboesa, meu favorito. Você realmente sabe do que eu gosto, docinho.

Me controlei para não torcer a minha cara. Docinho era o fim.

Logo Lily e James se levantaram e saíram, não sem antes a ruiva lançar um olhar mortífero para mim e sussurrar um "precisamos conversar".

Sirius e eu continuamos com a melosidade, afinal, os comentários eram essenciais para o plano, até que nos levantamos e fomos para aula.

A mão de Sirius segurava a minha com firmeza, e ele encarava feio as pessoas que nos olhavam. Nós entramos juntos na aula de transfiguração e, automaticamente, Lily e James se calaram. Lily me indicou o lugar ao lado dela, e eu me separei de Sirius sorrindo bobamente para ele (eu devia ficar ridícula com essa expressão, mas enfim) e me sentei com Lily.

– Que raios está acontecendo? – perguntou ela com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

– Estou saindo com Sirius. Achei que isso estivesse bem óbvio.

– Mas você não me falou nada...

– Eu estava com o Sirius ontem à noite quando você chegou. – expliquei, e era verdade, eu e Sirius havíamos nos escondido nas cozinhas para que todos pensassem que estávamos nos comendo quando tudo que comíamos eram rosquinhas açucaradas.

– Mas e o Chang?

– Você não viu, ruiva? Ele me trocou pela Jenny Robbins. Sirius me consolou e nós acabamos... Você sabe... – eu falei isso dando a entender que eu havia dormido com Sirius. Não sabia o porquê, mas me dizer aquilo me pareceu espetacular. Como se eu estivesse realmente segura do que estava fazendo. A cara da ruiva traduziu tudo: os olhos dela se arregalaram mais do que eu achava humanamente possível, e ela baixou a voz.

– Mas não faz nem uma semana que você está saindo com ele! Você enlouqueceu?

– Ah Lily, não é algo tão grandioso assim... – falei, me afundando em mentiras – Além do mais, Sirius é meu amigo, confio nele. Me sinto mais segura com ele do que com Mike. – foi a primeira vez que disse algo sincero a Lily naquele dia. Não era legal mentir pra minha melhor amiga, mas quem sabe a minha falsa rebeldia a incentivasse a ser mais generosa com o James. Eles enrolavam desde mais ou menos o meio do sexto ano. Se encontravam às escuras, James roubava beijos de Lily, que adorava na hora e se consumia em culpa depois e gritava com ele, até que nas férias ela teve a revelação (dãã) de que ela gostava dele, e no primeiro passeio oficial a Hogsmeade, eles estavam oficialmente juntos. E desde então, ela não liberava naaada pra ele, nem mesmo uma afagadinha no bumbum. Eu havia enrolado Mike por quase um ano, mas nunca fora tão carrasca quanto Lily, afinal, sempre dávamos as nossas er... Brincadinhas. Pobre James, que nem isso tinha.

Eu me mexi impaciente, desejando que a professora McGonagal começasse logo a aula.

– Muito bem... Bom retorno a todos. – falou ela, entrando na sala de aula apressadamente. – Desculpem-me o atraso... – murmurou ela. – Vamos começar relembrando a última aula, quero que se dividam em duplas e... – eu imediatamente me dirigi até Sirius, deixando uma Lily indignada para trás.

– Nós fizemos sexo, ok? – cochichei para Sirius. Ele não podia dizer o contrário para James, ou nossa farsa começaria a ruir.

– Ok, e foi bom para você?

Eu bati no braço dele.

Eu estava surpreendentemente feliz, essa farsa era mais divertida do que eu imaginara.

A aula correu tranquilamente, a não ser por Lily e James nos olhando com olhos malvados atrás de nós.

Eu saí da aula, dizendo a Sirius que iria ao banheiro e o encontraria na mesa do almoço. Ele assentiu e me beijou com leveza nos lábios. Eu saí, sentindo a minha boca formigar, andando apressadamente. Entrei no banheiro e estava prestes a entrar numa cabine para fazer meu xixizinho, quando uma louca transtornada do quinto ano entrou atrás de mim. Ela era da Corvinal e eu a reconhecia como a última garota de Sirius. _Problema_, pensei.

– Você! – gritou ela com olhos inchados. – Eu sabia! Escute bem, sua vadia... Eu te amaldiçoo... Seus peitos vão cair, sua bunda vai murchar, e Sirius não vai conseguir fazer nada com você a não ser te dar um pé na bunda!

Ela se virou para sair, mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

– Falhou, meu bem. – falei para ela, sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de mim. – Mas Sirius adora tudo isso aqui. – falei empinando meus peitos – E não é a sua maldiçãozinha fajuta que vai mudar isso.

Eu saí me sentindo poderosa pelo corredor. Ah, mas não acabou por aí. Mike vinha correndo atrás de mim.

– Lene! Marlene espera, por favor...

Eu parei e me virei, encarando-o.

– Eu queria me desculpar. – ele disse.

– Pelo que?

– Você sabe...

– Ora, qual é, Mike? Você sabe que esse tipo de coisa não tem desculpa.

– É, eu sei, mas eu sinto muito.

– Imagina. – eu sorri para ele. – Nós não estávamos dando certo mesmo. Já fazia um tempo que eu estava apaixonada pelo Sirius.

– Hum...

– Bom, eu desejo tudo de bom entre você e Jenny! – pisquei para ele. Eu era uma atriz e tanto. Me virei para sair, e tive uma ideia luminosa. Continuei andando para o Salão. Mike Chang iria sofrer...

_**Eaê Galerê!**_

_**Chap 2 on, Dessa vez por Lene McKinnon. Os POVs serão alternados a cada chap.**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando, e eu SEEEIII que a idéia é deveras clichê, mas se os clichês não fossem bons, eles não seriam clichês pois não seriam tão comuns, não é mesmo?**_

_**Ashuahsua**_

_**Enfim povo, no dia que eu postei eu torci meu pé duma maneira fenomenal, o que me impediu de sair a campo (meu trabalho envolve andar quilômetros pra chegar numa praia e ver golfinhos), e agora está chovendo o que também me impede de sair a campo (ZZZ dooormeee ZZZ) o que resultou num boom de produtividade fictícia ahsuahsuah Então to com um novo projeto que se chama Rainha das Sombras (Six/Lene tbm).**_

_**Aguardem tbm a repostagem de Irresistível..**_

_**Chap que vem na Semana que vem**_

_**Peixos e galerÊ!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Como eu descobri a boca de Marlene**

**Por Sirius Black**

E lá estávamos nós dois de novo, tramando. Marlene parecia gostar cada vez mais da "brincadeira", e, para ser sincero, eu também. Haveria um passeio para Hogsmeade, e James e Lily, provavelmente a fim de averiguar o nosso namoro, haviam nos convidado para um encontro duplo.

Eu estava dizendo à Marlene como ela deveria se vestir para que o babaca do Chang ficasse louco, e ela ia acenando com a cabeça.

– Já sei exatamente como vou me vestir, Six. Vou passar um pouco de frio, mas com certeza valerá a pena.

– Sim, aí nós damos um jeito do Chang nos ver juntos...

– E aí, eu coloco a minha parte do plano em ação. – ela falou com um sorriso um pouco assustador. Ela havia bolado esse novo pedaço sozinha, e não queria de jeito nenhum me contar o que era, então, só me restava esperar.

Ela se levantou da mesa onde estávamos sentados, na biblioteca, para que todos nos vissem juntos.

– Eu vou me deitar, meu bem. – ela anunciou numa voz mais alta do que o necessário, fazendo Madame Pince nos encarar.

– Já?

– Estou cansada. – ela disse, se abaixando e colando os lábios nos meus. Eu estava gostando cada vez mais daquilo. Senti a língua dela roçar no meu lábio inferior, de leve, e então ela se separou, parecendo um pouco tímida. Eu a puxei de volta, e a beijei de novo, dessa vez mordiscando de leve os lábios dela. Não nos beijávamos de verdade, mas você não faz ideia do quanto é difícil beijar alguém sem colocar a língua. Parece que a língua quer ir sozinha para a outra boca.

– Boa noite. – eu disse para ela

– B-boa noite, Six.

Ela saiu um pouco apressada e eu fiquei pensando se não estávamos passando dos limites, mas a verdade é que quando havíamos decidido bancar os namorados, não havíamos discutido limites, e, com certeza, não havia mal nenhum aproveitar o que a vida oferecia, não é? Marlene é realmente linda, e fazia muito bem para a minha popularidade estar "namorando" com ela. Ela tinha meus adorados olhos amarelos, e cabelos tão negros quanto os meus, encaracolados em cachos grandes, que caíam até o meio das costas. A pele era clara, o nariz arrebitado, e o corpo, meu Merlin amado, que corpo! Esguia, seios não muito fartos, mas também não pequenos... Diria ideias para caberem na mão de um maroto. Minhas mãos. Mas o que mais me deixava louco nela era o rebolado. Mesmo antes disso tudo, eu sempre reparei no andar dela. Os quadris se movem de um lado para o outro, como eu nunca vi os de nenhuma outra garota fazer - e olha que eu costumo reparar muito nisso.

Tudo isso só me fazia imaginar como alguém pode ser idiota a ponto de trocar Marlene Mckinnon por outra garota, especialmente alguém tão sem graça quanto a tal da Jenny (acredite em mim, eu sei que ela é sem graça)

Eu me levantei também, ainda pensando em Marlene, o que vinha acontecendo muito nos últimos tempos, e fui pra o dormitório.

Na manhã seguinte, eu esperava Marlene no salão comunal, juntamente com James, que esperava Lily. Logo as duas desceram, me fazendo assoviar. Lily estava bonita com seus jeans claros, uma blusa de lã preta e uma jaqueta verde por cima, mas Marlene. Meu Merlin... Marlene. Ela usava uma saia jeans com meias de lã e botas de cano alto. Uma blusa colada gola alta preta e um sobretudo roxo.

Eu imediatamente me levantei e segurei a mão dela, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

– Você está bonita, Lene...

– Obrigada. – ela disse e eu me decepcionei por ela não retribuir o elogio. Nós fomos andando, atrás de Lily e James, até a saída do castelo. Lily tagarelava sem parar, mas eu só prestava atenção no quanto Marlene estava bonita. Pena que não era exatamente para mim que ela havia ficado bonita daquele jeito, pensei sentindo uma amargura pouco característica.

Sem que eu percebesse, nós estávamos em Hogsmeade, e Lily insistia que precisava de penas novas, e arrastou James consigo, e nós ficamos na praça, sentados juntos, enquanto Marlene se encolhia junto de mim e desenhava círculos com os dedos nas costas das minhas mãos.

Então, Mike e Jenny vieram andando pela praça. Marlene arregalou os olhos amarelos e disse:

– Rápido, Six, me beija!

E eu senti raiva. Se ela queria um beijo, ia ter um de verdade. Colei minha boca na dela, minha língua ansiosa já pedindo passagem, acariciando aqueles lábios macios... Que ela entreabriu. E então, eu, o maior solteirão de Hogwarts, o pegador, o cara que não se envolve, conheci minha ruína. O gosto da boca dela. O beijo dela se encaixava no meu. Nossas línguas se enroscavam, nosso lábios sugavam e nossos dentes mordiscavam com igual intensidade, como se dançassem a mesma música, por mais poeticamente gay que isso possa soar. E minha raiva se dissipou, pois qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, eu estava feliz. Estava beijando Marlene Mckinnon, e era maravilhoso.

Então a magia se quebrou, nossos lábios se separaram, vermelhos, respirações ofegantes... Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior, me olhando um tanto envergonhada. Mike Chang olhava para nós, e Jenny parecia prestes a socá-lo.

Demorei um tempo para perceber que Lene havia se levantado e andava na direção do casal ternura, e me apressei em segui-la.

– Olá, Mike. Oi, Jenny. – falou ela sorridente, e eu achei que ela merecia um daqueles caras carecas de outro que Lily havia nos dito. – Que bom que encontrei vocês. Mike, sabe aqueles ingressos para o show do Desperated Ghosts? Eu os quero de volta. Sabe, eu comprei para irmos juntos, mas agora, obviamente, você tem Jenny para ir com você, e eu tenho Sirius.

– Ah... – ele murmurou – Certo. Eu os mando pra você esta noite, por coruja.

– Obrigada. Vamos, Six, Lily e James estão esperando por nós.

– Nós vamos ao show do Desperated?—perguntei em voz baixa para ela enquanto nos afastávamos.

– Claro que vamos. Mas eles não, pois os ingressos acabaram. – respondeu ela com um sorriso maligno.

Marlene era mesmo genial.

E então nós fomos ao Três Vassouras. Nós quatro nos sentamos em uma mesa, cada casal de um lado. Pedimos cerveja amanteigada e batata frita, que comemos e bebemos enquanto conversávamos. Para minha completa e total surpresa, Lily Evans se mostrou agradável e divertida, que inclusive (pasmem) falava bastante besteira. Eu tenho que confessar, estava me divertindo bastante quando James anunciou que era hora de ir, porque ele e sua ruivinha queriam curtir um tempinho a dois. Nós pagamos e saímos para as ruas brancas cobertas de neve, e nos despedimos do casal. E então éramos só nós dois. Eu e Marlene.

Confissão número dois: eu estava um pouco nervoso. Novamente eu não sabia se havia passado dos limites, e agora seria a hora perfeita para ela me repreender, e eu definitivamente não queria que isso acontecesse, porque eu havia gostado de beijar Marlene. Gostado mais do que eu achava que tinha direito de gostar. Ela não parecia se importar com limites, porque se enroscou em mim enquanto subíamos a rua meio escorregadia. Eu não tinha a mínima noção do que estava fazendo, mas levei Marlene à um ponto que eu adorava em Hogsmeade. Uma pequena colina, com árvores que, no momento, estavam sem folhas e tristes por causa do inverno. Dali era possível ver Hogwarts, meio distante, de modo que o lago, ao longe, parecia um espelho prateado, e as poucas folhas que restavam nas árvores da floresta proibida tremiam com o vento. Eu parei e me recostei numa das árvores, puxando Marlene de modo que ela se recostasse em mim, de costas, para poder ver a paisagem, e me abaixei, encaixando meu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. É, eu sei... Confissão número três: eu estava sendo deliberadamente romântico, de uma maneira que eu nunca havia sido... E gostava daquilo. Marlene tem um cheiro muito bom, e acredite, meu nariz canino sabe do que está falando. Almíscar. Algo de almíscar no perfume dela.

– Você até que é um bom namorado, Six. – falou ela, rompendo o silêncio.

– É o que dizem por aí... – comentei, fazendo-a se afastar de mim.

– Como você é convencido! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui namorar o cara mais rodado de Hogwarts? – ela perguntou rindo.

– Rodado? Agora você me ofendeu! – eu respondi, rindo. – Estava só adquirindo experiência, _amorzinho_.

– Rodado sim! – ela virou-se de costas, andando a esmo pelo alto da colina. – Galinha, convencido, petulante, prepotente e...

Bola de neve. Rá! Enquanto Marlene desfilava palavras nem um pouco elogiosas sobre a minha pessoa, eu preparei uma bola de neve gigante, que joguei na cabeça dela.

Ela virou-se para me encarar, boquiaberta, ainda com restos de neve presos nos cachos negros. Ela abaixou-se e fez uma bola de neve, que jogou em mim, mas eu me desviei com facilidade, jogando outra bola de neve nela. Eu estava quase me mijando de tanto rir, sério, quando ela veio pra cima de mim, toda feita de fúria, meio abaixada, chutando neve na minha direção, e então ela colidiu com o meu estômago, com uma força que me surpreendeu, me derrubando no chão. Ela sentou-se sobre a minha barriga, me atacando com repetidos punhados de neve na cara.

Estávamos os dois rindo, mas eu, Sirius Black, não iria levar a pior para uma garota numa briga. Me aproveitei do fato de que eu era bem maior e bem mais forte que ela, e inverti as posições, prendendo-a sobre mim, segurando as mãos dela acima da cabeça e a encarei. Tão linda. As faces coradas pelo frio, os lábios anormalmente vermelhos, os olhos de gato, cabelos revoltos e um sorriso meio morrendo nos lábios. Tão linda e tão vulnerável... Os seios subiam e desciam com a respiração. O riso morreu na minha garganta.

– O que foi? – provocou ela – Não vai terminar o que começou? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior num meio sorriso.

Então eu a beijei. Simples assim. Sem ninguém olhando, porque eu não precisava de farsa nenhuma para querer beijá-la, sentindo o gosto dela, sentindo como ela reagia ao meu beijo, como parecíamos em perfeita sincronia. Eu me lembro de soltar as mãos dela, e vir deslizando minhas mãos pelos braços dela, roçando de leve na lateral dos seios, até enfiar uma das mãos sob as costas dela, levantando-a ligeiramente do chão. Ela agarrou-se aos meus cabelos, e eu soube que aquilo não era mais uma farsa, tanto para mim quanto pra ela.

Então eu me afastei. Sentei na neve. Juro, eu estava atordoado. E então, fiz a coisa que eu sempre achei desprezível alguém fazer. Me desculpei por beijar uma garota.

– Não tem problema, eu acho. – respondeu ela, mordendo o lábio inferior de novo, como se quisesse me enlouquecer. – Não faz mal nenhum nós nos divertirmos um pouco, não é?

– Não...

Mas fazia. Eu não entendia o porque ainda, mas fazia.

**Aeeee povoo!**

**Booom está aí o capítulo novo! Eu sei que quase ninguém lê isso aqui, mas eu sou insistente ahsuahsa**

**Enfim, espero que gostem!**

**Acho que esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos nessa fic.**

**Bom como sempre, um trechinho do próximo pra vocês ;)**

_Eu podia ter mordido o bombom e dado pra ele. Eu podia ter pedido mais um bombom para os elfos, mas eu queria os lábios de Sirius Black nos meus. E ele veio. Mordeu metade do bombom, roçando os lábios no meu, me sujando de chocolate. Ele comeu o bombom, e voltou me dando um beijo para limpar o chocolate dos meus lábios. Merlin, Sirius era incrivelmente sexy. Ele se afastou._

_ – E eu? – perguntou. – Estou sujo?_

_ – Está. – mentira, não estava não, eu só estava me aproveitando dele. Mordisquei o lábio inferior daquela boca maravilhosa. Suguei levemente, roçando a língua, provocando-o. Funcionou. Ele avançou pra me beijar, nossas línguas se roçavam. Era pura saliva, chocolate e avelãs, e era divino._

**huehuehuehue... Espero que eu consiga deixar vocês curiosos... **

**Bom, meu equipamento de campo quebrou (Azar pouco é bobagem) o que resulta em mais ócio, o que resulta em mais ideias dementes. O que resulta em amanda vindo perturbar vocês mais ainda ahsuahsa YEEE!**

**Deixem reviews, pleaaase galerÊÊÊ**

**Muito obrigada todos que tem comentado, me add no msn! asuahs**

**PEIXOS GALEREEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Como eu descobri que álcool e Sirius Black é uma combinação mortal**

**Por Marlene McKinnon**

Só para te lembrar do drama, eis o que aconteceu: Sirius e eu fomos a Hogsmeade, e eu pus meu plano em ação e pedi os ingressos do Desperated Ghosts de volta ao Mike, mas antes disso, Sirius me beijou, tipo, beijo de verdade. É. Eu sei... Mas, MEU MERLIN, como é bom! Juro que nunca tinha beijado ninguém daquele jeito. Nossas bocas tinham o encaixe perfeito, como se uma tivesse sido moldada na outra... Bom, voltando aos fatos, depois disso, nós fomos ao encontro duplo com Lily e James, e depois fomos só nós dois num lugarzinho bem romântico, fizemos guerra de neve e nos beijamos até eu ficar mais excitada do que eu jamais havia ficado com Mike Chang. E olha que com ele eu não ficava só nos beijos, sacomé, né... Mas o fato é que depois de me fazer... É, bem, você entendeu, ele pediu desculpas...

E agora eu não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu queria beijar Sirius Black de novo. Mas isso não aconteceu na semana seguinte. Quero dizer, nós ainda fingíamos e tudo, e quando estávamos juntos, nem parecia existir um climão estranho. Dávamos beijinhos de mentira e éramos namorados de mentira, até que na terça-feira da segunda semana depois do incidente em Hogsmeade, eu amanheci com um mau humor imenso. Eu havia sonhado com Sirius Black. Com os beijos dele. O cheiro dele. O gosto dele. Eu estava ficando louca. Desci as escadas para o salão comunal e dei de cara com a criatura me esperando.

Ele me cumprimentou com o beijinho xoxo usual, e foi logo perguntando:

– O que você tem?

– Nada.

– Me conta.

– Não é nada, Sirius.

– Lene... – ele me olhou nos olhos – Sou seu melhor amigo e seu namorado. O que você tem?

– É... – hora da mentira rápida – Mike Chang. Sabe, não é como se eu ainda gostasse dele, é mais uma sensação de orgulho ferido... E ficar fingindo felicidade sempre não ajuda muito... Às vezes eu queria poder me afundar em chocolate e ficar xingando ele, para variar.

Sirius parecia um pouco chateado, mas eu não conseguia entender o porque.

– Certo... – disse ele. – Eis o que vamos fazer: vamos descer e tomar café com todo mundo. Então vamos ao primeiro tempo de Feitiços, que é com a Corvinal. Deixamos que Chang nos veja juntos e felizes e, no intervalo, desaparecemos, e ele vai ficar se perguntando onde estamos e o que estamos fazendo. E então eu te acompanho em todo o chocolate e xingamento que você quiser, Marlene.

– Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, Sirius! – falei eu, começando a gostar da ideia.

Fizemos tudo como o planejado e, no intervalo, Sirius me levou até às cozinhas. Elfos domésticos trouxeram toneladas de chocolate e outros doces.

– E então... Pode começar a xingar. – falou ele, colocando um bombom na minha boca.

Eu mordi o bombom, mastiguei e engoli.

– Sabe... Não quero falar do Chang. – respondi – Por que, ao invés disso, nós não planejamos como será nossa ida ao show?

O show era no próximo sábado, e teríamos que sair de Hogwarts às escondidas para irmos, ficarmos em algum lugar em Londres e voltar no domingo de manhã, e isso exigia planejamento.

– Bom... – começou Sirius – Meu tio Alphard morreu e me deixou uma grana boa, e um apartamento no centro de Londres. Podemos ficar no apartamento, se você não se importar. Quanto à saída da escola, deixe comigo, tenho tudo preparado.

– Se você diz... Por mim tudo bem, podemos ficar nesse apartamento do seu tio. Vou conseguir um mapa de Londres com a Lils. Ela tem um mapa trouxa, onde ela sinalizou onde ficam os principais pontos bruxos da cidade.

– Ok, então...

Continuamos conversando e comendo... Ri muito com Sirius, até que só havia um bombom de avelã. Meu preferido, e o dele também. Nós nos encaramos, meio rindo, antecipando a disputa pelo bombom. Até que disparamos ao ataque. Eu fui mais rápida e coloquei o bombom na boca. Sirius fez cara de dó, e então, não me pergunte o porquê, eu prendi o bombom entre os dentes, oferecendo metade para ele. Eu podia ter mordido o bombom e dado pra ele. Eu podia ter pedido mais um bombom para os elfos, mas eu queria os lábios de Sirius Black nos meus. E ele veio. Mordeu metade do bombom, roçando os lábios no meu, me sujando de chocolate. Ele comeu o bombom, e voltou me dando um beijo para limpar o chocolate dos meus lábios. Merlin, Sirius era incrivelmente sexy. Ele se afastou.

– E eu? – perguntou. – Estou sujo?

– Está. – mentira, não estava não, eu só estava me aproveitando dele. Mordisquei o lábio inferior daquela boca maravilhosa. Suguei levemente, roçando a língua, provocando-o. Funcionou. Ele avançou pra me beijar, nossas línguas se roçavam. Era pura saliva, chocolate e avelãs, e era divino.

Nos separamos e eu resolvi optar pelo método menos doloroso de se lidar com isso: fingir que era normal, e pelo jeito, Sirius aprovou, porque não questionou, e, graças a Merlin, não se desculpou.

Quando voltamos para o salão comunal no final da tarde, Lily me esperava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Sirius sussurrou um "boa sorte" e me deu um beijinho de despedida.

– Onde vocês estavam? – disparou a ruiva.

– Por aí... – respondi. – Me divertindo.

– Posso saber como?

– Ora Lily, não seja indelicada. Só vou lhe dizer que envolveu chocolate. – eu dei uma risada marota. Lily boquiabriu-se e me deu um tapa.

– Você está ficando muito saidinha.

– Lily, querida, você só diz isso porque não sabe o que está perdendo.

Ela estreitou os olhos e saiu brava. Porque eu mentia para Lily? Sei lá. Mas minha melhor amiga era tão controladora que acho que foi a maneira que eu encontrei de fazê-la não me perturbar com perguntas perturbadoras: tocar num assunto que era tabu para ela. Sem falar que era divertido fingir que eu era mulher o suficiente para estar mesmo fazendo isso.

O resto da semana se arrastou. Eu queria muito que o dia do show chegasse logo, e quando o sábado finalmente chegou, eu me arrumei lindamente, com um vestido preto, meias arrastão e minhas botas de cano longo. Estava frio, mas eu sabia que dentro do lugar estaria tão quente que uma blusa só seria um incômodo. Ajeitei meus cachos lindamente, e completei a maquiagem com um batom vermelho.

Desci as escadas, o salão comunal havia sido gentilmente esvaziado com uma porção de bombas e bosta, por isso fedia bastante. Sirius me esperava, com jeans claros rasgados, camiseta preta e uma jaqueta de couro de dragão.

– Você vai passar frio. – alertou ele.

– E você vai passar calor. Vamos?

– Você está maravilhosa.

Eu sorri. Meu coração acelerou um pouquinho. Bonita eu estava acostumada, mas maravilhosa era algo além do que eu já havia ouvido.

– Você também. – respondi com sinceridade.

– Vamos? – ele me estendeu o braço.

– Vamos.

Ele jogou a capa da invisibilidade de James sobre nós, e eu tive que me colar a ele para que nós dois ficássemos invisíveis. Andamos pelos corredores, até uma estátua de uma bruxa de um olho só. Sirius murmurou algo e a estátua pulou, revelando uma passagem.

– Damas primeiro. – sussurrou ele.

Andamos até chegar à Hogsmeade, no porão da Dedosdemel, onde afanei alguns bombons e aparatamos para o centro de Londres. Entramos num beco e tiramos a capa.

– Certo... Mapa.

Não foi difícil encontrar o pub bruxo, que se chamava Dragão Verde. Sirius tinha um senso de direção fantástico e nos guiou para lá. O lugar era enorme, com bares nos quatro cantos, mesas no segundo andar e uma pista em frente ao palco. Sirius e eu nos esprememos em direção a um dos bares.

– Dois whiskey de fogo e dois vinhos de bétula. – pediu ele.

Eu procurei dinheiro na minha bolsa, mas Sirius já havia pagado.

– Ei! – protestei. – O próximo é por minha conta!

– Você já pagou os ingressos... E além disso, um cavalheiro sempre paga a conta no primeiro encontro. – riu ele.

Eu tomei um grande gole do meu vinho. Não era como se eu fosse uma grande bebum, mas também não era o que se podia chamar de fraca. Logo as bebidas haviam acabado, e Sirius pediu mais drinks, ao passo de que quando a banda entrou no palco, eu estava meio zonza.

Nos esgueiramos até a primeira fila, o tamanho de Sirius garantindo nossa passagem sem muitas complicações. Ali ele me pôs na sua frente, me apoiando e me segurando para que o empurra-empurra característico de um show de rock não me afetasse.

Eu pulei, gritei, dancei, e Sirius também, sempre me protegendo. O show estava realmente ótimo. As luzes eram tão lindas... A bebida fazia cada vez mais efeito...

_Is This Love__._ Minha música favorita... Ao soar das primeiras notas, senti os dedos de Sirius apertarem com mais força minha cintura. Ele se aconchegou mais ao meu corpo e colocou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

_I should have know better than to let you go alone_

Ele cantava, a boca no meu ouvido, me causando arrepios com aquela voz rouca. Eu estava prestes a enlouquecer...

_It's times like these I can't make it on my own_

_Wasted days and sleepless nights_

_And I can't wait to see you again_

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha, enquanto tomava fôlego para o novo verso. Os braços dele me envolviam de um modo protetor, que era delicioso, como se nada de mal pudesse me acontecer enquanto eu estivesse dentro daquele abraço.

_I find I spend my time waiting on your call_

_How can I tell you baby my back's against the wall_

Era como se nada mais no mundo existisse, apenas Sirius, seus braços ao redor de meu corpo e sua voz em meu ouvido. Nós meio dançávamos ao ritmo da música, as mãos dele alisavam as laterais do meu corpo. Eu tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, apoiada no ombro dele... Era como se meus lábios implorassem por um beijo dele...

_I need you by my side to tell me it's all right_

_'Cause I don't think I can take it anymore_

Então eu não aguentei mais e me virei de frente para ele, ficando completamente de costas para o show. Que se danasse o mundo, eu só queria que ele me beijasse... Ele encostou os lábios nos meus, mas não me beijou, simplesmente continuou a cantar a música, os lábios roçando provocativamente nos meus.

_Is this love that I'm feeling?_

_Is this the love that I've been searching for?_

Havia uma emoção genuína naquele momento. Não era o álcool, não era a música, não era o fato de termos nossos corpos colados... Era tudo, o momento todo era mágico. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas tinha medo de estragar aquela magia que nos envolvia.

_Is this love or am I dreaming?_

_This must be love_

_'Cause it's really got a hold on me_

_A hold on me_

Então finalmente ele me beijou. Colou os lábios nos meus com volúpia, trazendo meu corpo mais para perto. Eu arqueava as costas para trás, a boca dele na minha, as mãos dele me segurando como se eu pudesse escapar a qualquer momento. Eu não pensava em nada e pensava em tudo ao mesmo tempo... O vocal retomou a letra, ele se separou de mim, murmurando cada palavra, olhando nos meus olhos, como se realmente quisesse dizer tudo aquilo pra mim.

_Can't stop the feeling_

_I've been this way before_

_But with you I've found the key to open any door_

_I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day_

_And I can't wait to see you again_

_So I can hold you in my arms_

Eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos, e me sentia um pouco boba com isso, mas aquilo estava realmente mexendo comigo. Era como se ele realmente quisesse dizer tudo aquilo pra mim, como se essas semanas como namorados tivessem mudado tudo...

_Is this love that I'm feeling?_

_Is this the love that I've been searching for?_

_Is this love or am I dreaming?_

_This must be love_

_'Cause it's really got a hold on me_

_A hold on me_

Nós nos beijamos novamente até o fim da música, quando eu me virei de novo para frente, mas continuei enroscada com ele. De vez em quando nós ainda trocávamos beijinhos. Nós não precisávamos fingir ali, mas ainda assim nos portávamos como se estivéssemos juntos, e isso fazia meu coração disparar. Eu queria estar com Sirius, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu queria ser dele...

Quando o show acabou, eu e Sirius não nos soltávamos. Eu não sei se foi o álcool, a música, a combinação, ou simplesmente eu mesma, mas eu estava determinada a não soltar Sirius.

– Quer beber algo antes de ir? – ele me perguntou com a voz doce.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, e tomamos um último drink antes de sairmos pela rua, rindo e cantando as músicas. Quando havíamos nos afastado do pub o suficiente para que as ruas estivessem desertas, Sirius sacou a varinha, numa atitude protetora.

– Relaxa Six... Não vai acontecer nada. – eu disse rindo tolamente. Juro, me envergonho de mim quando eu estou alegre.

Em vinte minutos de caminhada estávamos no apartamento dele. Ele também nunca havia estado ali, por isso entrou cauteloso. Era ENORME. Muito luxuoso... Um loft, com uma cozinha maravilhosa, uma banheira quente, e uma cama imensa no único quarto. Só uma, mas eu não me importava.

– Six... Posso encher a banheira?

– Pode. – ele deu ombros rindo.

Eu descacei as botas e corri para o banheiro enorme, enchendo a banheira de mármore branco. Como tudo mágico, ela se encheu maravilhosamente rápido. Eu me despi e entrei na água, ligando a hidromassagem, fazendo uma montanha de espuma.

– Lene? Eu achei vinho! – gritou Sirius.

– Trás um pouco pra mim. – gritei de volta.

Ele parou na porta do banheiro.

– Posso entrar?

Eu analisei minha situação. Já tinha tanta espuma na banheira que não dava para ver nada.

– Pode...

Ele entrou e, por um instante, seu olhar pareceu vasculhar brechas na espuma densa. Eu ri bobamente, aceitando a taça que ele me oferecia. Ele se sentou ao meu lado, no chão do banheiro e segurou minha mão, enquanto conversávamos sobre o show, ainda empolgados.

– Bom, acho que já deu. – disse eu. – Você pode me trazer uma toalha?

– Claro...

Ele saiu do banheiro, e foi pegar nossa bolsa, que estava minimizada no bolso da jaqueta dele.

Logo ele voltou com uma toalha, e me entregou, saindo rapidamente do banheiro. Eu saí enrolada na toalha, e o encontrei no quarto, sentado na cama.

– Parece que vamos ter que dormir juntos... – eu disse.

Ele levantou o olhar, e eu vi desejo naqueles olhos cinzentos que percorriam meu corpo.

– É... Mas a cama é bem grande... Cabemos nós dois.

– Por mim ela até podia ser menor. – falei, e me amaldiçoei por isso instantaneamente.

– Bom, – ele parecia sem graça – Vou tomar um banho rápido. Não fuja.

– Não vou...

Merlin... Eu havia deixado Sirius Black sem graça... Meu Deus, o que o álcool não faz. Eu abri a mochila, peguei minha calcinha e meu pijama... Até que eu tive uma ideia melhor. Sirius havia trazido uma camiseta para dormir, que ele não havia levado para o banheiro.

Eu vesti aquilo. Sempre quisera fazer isso. É extremamente sexy... Me olhei no espelho. Não mostrava nada demais, visto que a camiseta dele me caía quase até os joelhos.

Eu andei pelo quarto, observando a coleção de discos trouxas que havia pertencido ao tio de Sirius, até que senti um par de mãos quentes correrem pelas laterais dos meus quadris.

– E eu vou dormir usando o que, hein? – sussurrou a voz rouca de Sirius em meu ouvido.

– Se vira. – respondi enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Arqueei a cabeça para trás, aproveitando a boca experiente dele na minha pele. Me virei de frente para ele e segurei o cós da samba canção que ele usava.

– Pra mim assim está ótimo. – completei, com um sorriso que eu esperava que fosse malicioso. Eu já estava pegando fogo. Queria Sirius sobre mim mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

– Pois eu acho que eu vou passar frio assim, e por isso eu devia arrancar essa camiseta de você pra usar. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, me empurrando para trás. Senti a cama bater em meus joelhos e desabei no colchão macio, Sirius logo estava sobre mim, a boca na minha... A mão dele acariciava minha coxa, e eu levantei a perna, envolvendo-o. A outra mão dele se enfiou sob a camiseta larga, correndo pela minha cintura. Minha cabeça ainda girava, eu estava toda arrepiada, e tinha uma vaga consciência de estar puxando os cabelos dele com uma das mãos. Eu não sei como, mas a camiseta estava subindo, e ouso dizer que ela não era a única coisa a subir naquele quarto. Eu podia sentir o mini Sirius (que de mini não tinha nada) contra a minha coxa. Agora ele beijava meu pescoço. Eu sabia que meus olhos viravam, e que agora eu o abraçava com ambas as pernas. Não queria que ele parasse...

De repente eu senti a mão quente dele diretamente sobre meu seio. Ele apalpava rudemente. E eu não queria que ele parasse. Fechei os olhos e criei coragem. Desci minha mão pela barriga dele, deslizando por baixo do cós da samba canção e chegando lá. Ele ofegou sobre mim, obviamente tão surpreso quanto eu com a minha ousadia. Então a boca dele envolveu um dos meus mamilos e eu não sabia mais nem quem eu era. Eu via estrelas, meteoros, planetas, o que quer que seja. Não existia ar nenhum no mundo... Eu sabia que eu segurava o... Você sabe... E que ia parecer idiota se eu não fizesse nada com ele, por isso entrei em ação... A mão dele também deslizou... Entrou sob a minha calcinha e chegou lá... Meu Merlin, eu ia enlouquecer com aqueles dedos até que...

– Para, Six... Para...

Eu me afastei. Caí na real, e temi que merda aquilo teria virado se eu não tivesse tido esse estalo.

– Para... Por favor.

– Tá... Certo.

– Não se desculpe.

– Tá...

Ele sentou na cama, os pés no chão, olhando para o outro lado...

Eu o abracei por trás. Por quê? Não sei, sério mesmo. E então algo mais bizarro ainda aconteceu.

– Ainda não.

Sim essa fui eu. AINDA não. É eu sei, nem eu entendi.

– Vamos só dormir. – ele disse de modo carinhoso, me abraçando.

Eu me enrosquei nele, sentindo o rosto quente pelo que havia acabado de acontecer.

– Lene? – ele murmurou depois de alguns instantes.

– Hum?

– Eu nunca vou te forçar a nada. Nunca.

E então nós dormimos.

**Oiieeeeeeeeeeee**

**Hoje eu vou deixar de preguiça e responder as reviews ahsuahsa**

**Booom, muito obrigada a Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman, Alice Lupin, Carol Evans Potter (Mana-Filha), Veronica D.M., Renesme Potter e Deny Weasley por tooodo o carinho, e por terem lido essa bagaça e clicado no botãozinho ali embaixo pra mostrar o que acharam.**

**Obrigada tbm a todas as pessoas que adicionaram a fic nos favoritos ou no story alert. É bom saber que eu não estou postando pra nada...**

**Bom, o próximo chap é o penúltimo já, e como vocês podem ver... as coisas estão esquentando huhuhuhuh **

**Adoooro!**

**Bom povo, como sempre, um pedacinho do próximo pra vocês...**

_Nesse instante eu decidi. Marlene não seria mais minha namorada de mentira. Eu iria torná-la minha namorada de verdade. Quando dei por mim eu já a tinha em cima da mesa, arqueada para trás, os olhos fechados o rosto era pura luxuria, enquanto e beijava aquele pescoço macio._

**Não percam o próximo capítulo: Como ela se tornou um Vício, por Sirius Black**

**BEIJOS GALERE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Como ela se tornou um vício**

_Por Sirius Black_

Eu acordei no dia seguinte sentindo o cheiro dela. Marlene estava enroscada em mim, seus cachos negros se derramando sobre o meu peito, as mãos pequenas envolvendo minha cintura, e respirando tranquilamente. A luz fazia minha cabeça doer. Me lembrei do quanto havíamos bebido, e do que havíamos feito. Eu não sabia qual seria a reação esperada para alguém na mesma situação que eu, mas eu sorri. Nós havíamos interrompido tudo na melhor parte, e acredite, estava realmente bom, mas eu não me importava, porque tudo o que eu queria era que Marlene se sentisse totalmente segura comigo. Pelo pouco que ela havia me contado, eu pude deduzir que Chang forçara a barra com ela, e não era assim que queria que ela se sentisse comigo, por isso havia feito aquela promessa.

Eu não sabia o que estava rolando. Éramos um casal de mentira ou de verdade? Não parecíamos um casal de mentira, porque tínhamos quase feito sexo sem ninguém para fingir. Mas não parecíamos de verdade, porque tudo o que Marlene queria era se vingar do Chang, que no momento era a pessoa que eu mais odiava. E eu? Tudo o que eu queria era ter Marlene enroscada em mim todas as manhãs até o fim dos tempos. Era ouvir o riso dela, alisar a pele macia e sentir aquele cheiro. Tudo o que eu queria era ter Marlene junto de mim, ofegando, mordendo o lábio inferior, contendo gemidos e fechando os olhos. Exatamente como na noite anterior.

Nesse momento ela acordou, virando-se lentamente e me olhando com os olhos de gato, totalmente linda em sua sonolência.

-Oi.

-Oi...-eu respondi.

-Já acordado, Six?

-Já... Pensando.

-no que.

Eu não ia responder, mas respondi. eu estava enlouquecendo por causa daquela garota.

-Em nós.

-Nós...-ela sentou-se e depositou um beijo leve nos meus lábios.-Obrigada, ta? Por ser tão compreensivo comigo ontem...

-Não foi nada de mais.

-Pra mim foi. Agora, porque você não me abraça para voltarmos a dormir? Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

Eu a agarrei, levando-a para baixo das cobertas, sentindo os pezinhos frios dela procurarem abrigo junto às minhas pernas. Não interessava se era de mentira ou de verdade. Desde que eu pudesse tê-la. E dormimos novamente.

Quando acordei novamente, a casa tinha um gostoso cheiro de panquecas. Olhei no relógio, e constatei já era mais de meio dia. Me levantei e segui o aroma delicioso, para encontrar uma Marlene concentrada, virando panquecas enquanto cantava e dançava vestida na minha camiseta de dormir. De vez em quando ela rebolava e eu podia vislumbrar um pedacinho do bumbum dela, e aquilo realmente mexia comigo. Eu fiquei ali parado, olhando aquelas pernas claras fazendo passinhos de dança, até que ela se virou em sua coreografia e assustou.

-Ha quanto tempo você está aí?-ela perguntou de olhos arregalados

-O suficiente. Mas não se aflija, pode continuar.

Ela mostrou a língua para mim e se virou para as panquecas.

-Essa é a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.-eu disse antes que pudesse controlar minha boca.

Marlene se virou rapidamente.

-Sirius!

-Que foi? É Sério!

-Você ainda não viu nada!-Ela se virou e jogou mais uma concha de massa na frigideira.

-Não me provoque, morena-Eu me aproximei dela e corri minhas mãos por aquelas pernas, levantando de leve a camiseta.

Ela se virou para mim, me encarando com os olhos de gato, como se me desafiasse a tomar uma atitude.

E então eu a beijei. Isso estava ficando extremamente comum, e cada vez mais difícil de resistir. Eu sempre achara Marlene linda, mas nunca havia pensado nela em algo mais do que minha amiga. Quero dizer, eu sentia ciúmes dela com os seus namorados e tudo mais, mas nas últimas semanas Marlene estava despertando em mim um interesse maior do que o usual. Ela era incrivelmente sexy, tinha um corpo maravilhoso, correspondia ao me toque como nenhuma outra jamais fizera, o beijo dela era simplesmente perfeito e éramos melhores amigos.

Nesse instante eu decidi. Marlene não seria mais minha namorada de mentira. Eu iria torná-la minha namorada de verdade. Quando dei por mim eu já a tinha em cima da mesa, arqueada para trás, os olhos fechados o rosto era pura luxuria, enquanto e beijava aquele pescoço macio.

-Six... as panquecas-ela murmurou, e depois sufocou um gemido enquanto eu a mordia de leve-para, Six. as panquecas vão queimar.

Ela se desvencilhou de mim com uma expressão pesarosa no rosto e voltou para o fogão, tirando última panqueca, ligeiramente queimada, e acrescentando-a à uma pilha.

-Essa última é sua-ela disse rindo-Só queimou porque você me distraiu.

-Eu só te distraí porque você me provocou. Usando meu pijama, cantando e dançando, mostrando o bumbum...

Ela corou.

-Certo, dividimos a panqueca queimada então...

Ela virou uma montanha de calda de chocolate em cima das panquecas prontas. Eu peguei uma e coloquei no meu prato. Parti um pedaço e levei-o para aquela boca que tanto me enlouquecia.

-huumm...-ela murmurou fechando os olhos.

-Bom?-perguntei, como se tivesse sido eu, e não ela a preparar a iguaria.

-Divino!-Ela partiu um pedaço da panqueca e me deu. Realmente estava muito bom. Então ela mergulhou o dedo na calda de chocolate e passou o doce pelos meus lábios, para depois beijá-la. Merlin, aquela garota era demais. Eu imitei-a passando doce naqueles lábios macios. E então ela fez algo que me deixou completamente atordoado: provocativamente, ela entreabriu os lábios e sugou todo o chocolate do meu dedo. Senti imediatamente meu corpo corresponder, e prendi a respiração, enquanto ela se inclinava para que eu a beijasse e retirasse o chocolate de seus lábios, coisa que eu fiz sem pensar duas vezes. Quando nos separamos ela ria marotamente.

Nós terminamos as panquecas, e Marlene limpou tudo com um feitiço. Ela entrou no banheiro para se trocar, e eu fiz o mesmo no quarto. Quando ela saiu estava linda, como sempre. Jeans blusinha simples e jaqueta. perfeita demais. Eu estava apaixonado por Marlene. Perdidamente. Eu, o único maroto que todos pensavam ser imunes à essa babaquice de paixão, estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Nós voltamos para Hogwarts, aparatando e Hogsmeade e andando pela passagem secreta até sair na gárgula da bruxa de um olho só, sem soltar as mãos um minuto sequer. Quando estávamos no corredor que dava entrada à sala comunal, encontramos Chang ali. Com certeza ele estava de tocaia desde cedo para saber a que horas voltaríamos do show.

-Oi Lene... Black-cumprimentou ele com um sorriso afetado.-Como foi o show?

-Maravilhoso não foi amor?-meu estômago pulou quando ela me chamou assim. Ela ainda não tinha me chamado assim, mas a primeira vez, claro que tinha que ser na frente do Chang, fazendo ciuminho. Imediatamente me bateu um mau humor.

-Sabe, eu vim até aqui para ver se você pode me devolver aquela camiseta minha que ficou com você.

-Devia ter mandado uma coruja Chang. Bom, eu te mando pelo correio de amanhã. Vamos, amor?

Agora eu estava totalmente irritado com Marlene e aquele Chinês infernal.

-Você não dormiu com esse cara, dormiu, Lene?

-Você sabe que não, Sirius.

-Porque você tem uma camiseta dele?

-Ele esqueceu em casa no verão passado.

-Você não usava a camiseta dele pra fazer showzinho, usava?

-Do jeito que eu usei a sua essa noite? Não, não usava-ela respondeu começando a dar sinais de irritação.

-Porque você não devolveu essa porcaria antes?

-Eu esqueci, Sirius. Pelo amor de Deus, da pra parar?

-Não, não da. Achei que você queria se livrar do cara.

-E eu quero! Caramba, Sirius!

Ela abriu a jaqueta e tirou de la de dentro a minha camiseta que ela havia usado e jogou em mim, virando-se imediatamente para subir para o dormitório feminino. Eu bufei. Graças a Deus a sala comunal estava vazia. Eu subi para o dormitório masculino, me joguei na minha cama e fiquei pensando no que estava acontecendo. Ela voluntariamente pegara minha camisa para guardar com ela. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo esquecido de devolver a camiseta do chinês babaca. E eu fizera uma ceninha estupida de ciúmes, e agora ela estava brava comigo. Eu toquei a camiseta no rosto... Tinha o cheiro dela. O delicioso cheiro de Marlene estava impregnado no tecido da camiseta. Quando abri os olhos, Remus me encarava, meio rindo, da porta do dormitório.

-Oi... -cumprimentei sem jeito.

-Oi-ele disse meio rindo-não se sinta tímido, pode continuar o que estava fazendo. Você continuará a ser meu amigo mesmo que goste do cheiro de macho suado.

joguei um travesseiro nele.

-Deixa de ser idiota, cara-Falei rindo-Marlene usou isso aqui para dormir ontem.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha

-E como foi ontem?

Eu respirei fundo e decidi contar tudo a Remus. O lobinho era um cara romântico, com muito mais experiência no campo das melosidades do que eu.

-Remus... Senta ae cara. Precisamos conversar.

-Assim, você me assusta Pads.

-Cala boca e escuta Moony. Meu namoro com a Lene não é de verdade. Ou pelo menos não era. Mas você não pode contar isso pra ninguém. Era tudo um plano, pra ela fazer o Chang se arrepender de ter traído ela. Só que no meio disso tudo, os beijos de mentira viraram beijos de verdade. Marlene é incrível, eu nunca me senti assim com nenhuma outra garota. Só que nós brigamos agora pouco. Chang apareceu e pediu que ela devolvesse uma camiseta dele. Eu fiquei puto, porque essa noite ela usou a minha camiseta, dormiu com ela e ficou incrivelmente sexy e... Eu te mato se você tiver imaginando a Lene seminua.

Ele fez um gesto que não para mim e eu continuei:

-O fato é que nós brigamos. Eu não queria ficar nessa incerteza cara. Eu queria... Sabe... Tornar as coisas oficiais. Um namoro de verdade.

-Cara, você ta apaixonado.

-Em outros tempos eu te bateria por dizer uma coisa dessas, mas to. Apaixonado pela Lene.

-E você quer minha ajuda pra torná-la sua garota oficialmente.

-isso

Remus começou a rir e eu quis matá-lo.

-Você vai me ajudar ou não?

-Vou. Primeiro o que você vai fazer é...

Há! Consegui. Nem preciso dizer que eu mal dormi a noite né? Tudo começaria no café da manhã seguinte.

Quando desci para o café da manhã, Marlene já estava lá, e aparentemente, continuava brava comigo, porque me desejou um bom dia bem desanimado e voltou os olhos para o café da manhã. Me sentei de frente para ela, esperando o correio, que era como tudo iria começar.

Quando a conhecida revoada de corujas adentrou no salão, eu troquei um olhar risonho com Remus. Uma coruja parda parou de frente para Marlene, que retirou o pacote me olhando desconfiada. Quando ela abriu, estava ali a minha camiseta, junto com um bilhete de desculpas e um convite para um jantar a dois na sala precisa.

Segunda de manhã, Lene tinha trato das criaturas mágicas, matéria pela qual ela era apaixonada, e eu, iria para meu tempo "livre" na aula de adivinhação. Ela simplesmente levantou sorrindo, me deu um beijinho, e saiu em direção aos gramados.

A aula de adivinhação se arrastou. A tarde eu matei a aula de transfiguração para executar o resto do plano. Fui até Hogsmeade e levei um bom tempo escolhendo um lindo vestido vermelho para Marlene usar no nosso jantar a dois. Eu tinha certeza de que serviria, pois havia memorizado cada curva daquele corpo. O que eu queria era que quando Marlene voltasse da aula, encontrasse o vestido sobre a cama. Queria que ela se sentisse a mulher mais importante do mundo.

Remus me ajudou depois que eu voltei, gentilmente perdendo um pedaço da aula de transfiguração pela minha causa. Usamos vassouras para subir ao dormitório feminino, onde eu deixei o vestido, junto com um bilhete dizendo que era pra ela estar deslumbrante no jantar e a capa da invisibilidade do James. Em seguida, eu me dirigi à sala precisa, para arrumar tudo.

Com a ajuda de um dos elfos das cozinhas, e meu talento maravilhoso para deixar a sala exatamente como eu queria o ambiente estava perfeito.

Esperei longamente Marlene aparecer, vestido de um jeito que eu achava que me deixava bonitão: calças jeans pretas, uma camisa branca, e meus coturnos de couro de dragão. Eu esperei um longo tempo até que finalmente a porta da sala precisa bateu, e Marlene apareceu, deixando escorregar a capa da invisibilidade, revelando os cachos negros presos de um jeito lindo, os olhos de gato, a boca pintada de vermelho, o decote generoso, e as pernas, Céus que pernas. Eu estava mais do que apaixonado. Eu amava aquela garota.

**AE garotadaa (não?)**

**Postei! to rápida não? Boom, eu postei nesse momento porque a Juli M. Black pediu por review, uma review mtooo fofa, e eu resolvi atender...**

**O próximo cap é o ultimo, e como sempre... um pedacinho dele**

_ Então ele me puxou de volta e me prendeu sobre ele, atacando-me com beijos novamente. Quando eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, Sirius estava posicionado entre as minhas pernas, mas eu não sentia medo do que viria a seguir. Ele me olhou, como se pedisse confirmação, e eu assenti._

_ -Tem certeza?_

_ -This must be love… você se lembra? Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida._

**Muahuahuahuahua**

**Espero vocês lá mimimi**

**ahsuahsuah**

**PEIXOS**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Como eu consumei minha vingança e mais alguma coisa.

Por Marlene McKinnon

Eu estava boquiaberta. A sala onde iríamos ter nosso "jantar a dois" estava linda. Aconchegante, toda iluminação vinda de velas ou tochas nas paredes. várias taças, uma garrafa de vinho, e um jantar parecendo maravilhoso estava posto. Mas o melhor de tudo era Sirius. Ele estava lindo, os cabelos em desalinho, os olhos cinzentos brilhando para mim. Tudo aquilo, ele havia feito para mim. Meu coração parecia prestes a sair pela boca.

-Você está linda-Sirius disse, estendendo a mão para mim-Perfeita.

-Crédito seu. Adorei Six. O vestido, o jantar, tudo...

Ele me deu um beijo rápido, mas visívelmente carregado de carinho. E então ele se afastou e puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse, o que eu obedientemente fiz.

Meu Merlin amado, a comida estava deliciosa. Sirius sabia mesmo me agradar, afinal, salmão grelhado ao molho de ervas era o meu favorito e o vinho estava maravilhoso. Sirius e eu conversamos sobre coisas bobas enquanto comíamos, e ele estava sendo extremamente fofo. E sexy. Eu estava surtando, porque o que havia começado de mentira agora estava bem real. inclusive eu, euzinha, MArlene McKinnon havia posto uma lingerie bem sexy por baixo do vestido, pois eu sabia muito bem como meu corpo reagiria caso Sirius tentasse algo.

Quando terminamos de jantar, Sirius se levantou, e com um aceno de varinha, os primeiros acordes de more Is this Love encheram o recinto. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, me convidando para dançar, e eu, que não sou boba nem nada, aceitei.

O vinho já começava a surtir efeito, me deixando mais solta e também mais é... Safada.

Eu abracei Sirius pelo pescoço, enquanto ele enlaçava minha cintura, e nós dançavamos a música que havia nos unido no show. Ele cantava baixinho em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Eu recostei a cabeça no peito dele aproveitando aquele contato, aquele cheiro, o peito sólido dele me amparando. Era mais do que perfeito, era surreal.

Então eu levantei o rosto para ele, deixando que ele me beijasse. E como sempre, aquela sensação de cumplicidade me invadiu. O encaixe perfeito, a sincronia com que nossas línguas se lançavam uma contra a outra... Eu queria ficar com ele para sempre.

A música acabou e fomos ficando cada vez mais enroscados. Nossas bocas só se descolavam quando queríamos um pouco de ar, e ainda assim, por breves segundos. Logo a mão de Sirius puxou uma de minhas pernas, de modo que eu pudesse me enroscar ainda mais nele. Sirius devia ter algum tipo de fixação com as minhas coxas, porque ele ficou alisando e apertando minha perna, e aquilo era extremamente sensual. Logo Sirius me levantou, me segurando pelo bumbum, e eu juro que tive um lampejo, pensando "caramba, Sirius é forte mesmo", e de repente eu estava numa cama, que não existia antes, mas aquela era a sala precisa e uma cama era exatamente o que precisávamos no momento.

Em menos de um segundo, Sirius atacava cada milímetro do espaço entre meu pescoço e o decote do vestido com beijos que me atordoavam, e eu tinha certeza que logo um gemido me escaparia dos lábios. Sirius era quente, e sabia exatamente o que fazia. Logo eu vi as alças do meu vestido começarem a escorregar pelo meu corpo, então eu empurrei Sirius, me pondo de pé, e deixei que o vestido escorregasse completamente, revelando a lingerie preta de renda, fazendo Sirius boquiabrir-se, para em seguida, dar um riso maroto e me puxar para si. Ele me fez deitar novamente e me beijou literalmente inteira, detendo-se para dar uma atenção especial a exatamente esse lugar que você está pensando. A sensação era maravilhosa, meus olhos reviravam involuntariamente, e agora eu tinha certeza que gemidos escapavam dos meus lábios. E então eu decidi que era hora de retribuir. Sirius tinha roupa demais para o meu gosto, mesmo que a camisa dele tivesse se perdido ha tempos sem eu mesmo me dar conta. Eu o puxei e tirei suas calças rapidamente. Não, eu não era experiente no assunto, mas estava tão excitada que eu simplesmente sabia o que fazer. Sirius ofegava, e eu me sentia o máximo, jurooo. Então ele me puxou de volta e me prendeu sobre ele, atacando-me com beijos novamente. Quando eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, Sirius estava posicionado entre as minhas pernas, mas eu não sentia medo do que viria a seguir. Ele me olhou, como se pedisse confirmação, e eu assenti.

-Tem certeza?

-This must be love… você se lembra? Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida.

- É claro... Isso tem que ser amor...

E então tudo aconteceu. Não doeu tanto quanto eu imaginara, e logo eu sentia ondas de prazer se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Ele me beijava e apertava meus seios em puro êxtase, enquanto ia e vinha dentro de mim. Então eu o empurrei, fazendo com que ele saísse de cima de mim e deitasse na cama. Eu queria o poder... Me sentei sobre ele, fazendo ele rir um riso tão safado que me arrepiou inteira e comecei a... digamos, "cavalgar". Quando eu reparei, ele olhava hipnotizado para os meus seios, e eu concluí que devia estar sendo uma visão e tanto para ele... Infelizmente a cabaçona aqui logo se cansou, mas Sirius sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele se sentou e ajeitou as minhas pernas e sussurrou para que eu deitasse para trás. Ele segurou nas minhas pernas e fez todo o esforço, investindo para dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo que me puxava para ele. Eu vi estrelas. Perdi completamente a noção do tempo, de onde eu estava, de tudo, tudo o que eu sabia era que aquilo era realmente muito bom. Eu comecei a sentir algo diferente, e já imaginava o que seria. Sirius estava ofegante o rosto brilhando de suor. Eu me ouvia gemendo, pedindo que ele fosse mais rápido, até que algo mágico aconteceu. Foi como se um jorro de felicidade, prazer e contentamento fosse liberado dentro de mim, se espalhando em ondas grandiosas, eu me sentia tremer, e ouvia minha própria voz. Sirius continuou com os movimentos por mais alguns minutos, nos quais eu estava completamente realizada, relaxada, me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, até que ele parou, com uma careta de prazer e um murmúrio rouco, respirando rápido... Mas o ápice da coisa foi quando Sirius me puxou para ele, e nós ficamos entrelaçados, suados, satisfeitos e ofegantes. Então ele me abraçou, encostou a boca em meu ouvido e disse:

-Lene... Eu te amo. Quer ser minha namorada? De verdade?

-Achei que eu já fosse...-eu respondi sorrindo.

-E acertou. Só pra ter certeza.-Ele me apertou como se temesse que eu fugisse (o que eu não faria de jeito nenhum!). Me desculpe, eu pretendia ter dito isso antes, mas você simplesmente me enlouquece.

-Não se desculpe.

Então eu me agarrei nele, puxando-o para baixo para que nos deitássemos e adormeci.

Eu acordei cedo no outro dia. O cheiro de Sirius estava por todo o quarto, na minha pele, impregnando tudo e me entorpecendo. Eu podia sentir as mãos dele me acariciando de leve, e o peito dele contra as minhas costas. Me virei, dando de cara com aqueles olhos cinzentos maravilhosos.

-Você fica ainda mais linda assim, sabia?

-Assim como?

-MAquiagem escorrida, cabelo bagunçado... nua! Com cara de sexo.

Eu bati no ombro dele, mas estava rindo também.

-Eu não te perguntei ontem... doeu?

E por incrível que pareça eu não tinha vergonha nenhuma de falar sobre aquilo com ele.

-No começo, mas depois... bom você deve ter percebido o que veio depois.

Ele riu e me abraçou mais forte.

-Eu também, Six.

-Também o que?-ele me perguntou sem entender.

-Também te amo. Eu estava muito atordoada pra falar qualquer coisa ontem, me desculpe.

Ele beijou meus cabelos, e ficamos ali mais um pouco, aproveitando um ao outro, até que era hora de voltarmos à torre da grifinória. Eu vesti o vestido vermelho, e fiz menção de arrumar meu cabelo, mas Sirius me impediu.

-Ta linda assim. Vamos?

-E se nos apanharem?

-À essa hora? Duvido. E temos a capa. Mas a verdade é que de manhãzinha assim é o melhor horário. Ninguém vigia nada. Pode ficar tranquila, vocÊ está comigo.

E assim nós saímos para os corredores. Ele tinha razão, não encontramos ninguem, até que entramos no corredor que dava acesso à torre da Grifinória. Mike Chang estava ali, os olhos vermelhos, parecendo ter passado a noite ali. Ele se virou rapidamente e nos encarou, parecendo incrédulo.

-Lene?

Revirei os olhos ostensivamente.

-Que é?

-Posso falar com você?

-Agora?

-É. Eu estava esperando você sair para tomar café, mas, obviamente, você está voltando de algum lugar.

-É, eu estou... Olha Chang, eu quase não dormi essa noite... Sinceramente, não estou a fim de falar com você agora. Se quiser me procurar mais tarde...

Então eu dei as costas para ele e me dirigi ao buraco do retrato com Sirius. Ele sorria, MUITO.

-Eu disse que ele rastejaria atrás de você-Ele falou para mim.

-É Sirius, ele rastejou... Mas quer saber? Já não faz a mínima diferença. Eu estou feliz com esse seu plano é por outros motivos-Eu comentei rindo e o puxando para um beijo. Ele foi me empurrando em direção à poltrona diante da lareira. Em seguida ele deu meia volta e se sentou, me puxando para o colo, sem parar de me beijar. E daí que nós tínhamos dormido pouco e a aula começaria em breve? E daí que nós estávamos na sala comunal, aquilo estava tããão bom, que acho que nós poderíamos ter feito (i)aquilo(i) de novo ali mesmo... SE não fosse aquele barulho.

Eu me separei de Sirius e olhei na direção que tinha vindo aquele estouro e me deparei com Lily, prensada na parede por um James Potter que parecia disposto à engoli-la a qualquer custo. Os cabelos ruivos da minha amiga estavam revoltos, me fazendo lembrar de que minha aparência também não devia ser das melhores. Logo eu identifiquei a fonte do estouro, uma cadeira aparentemente fora atropelada pelo casal enlouquecido. Sirius não se contefe e soltou sua risada-latido. James e Lily se separaram, olhando em nossa direção. James tinha o mesmo ar de riso de Sirius, e eu podia apostar que a minha expressão era idêntica a expressão envergonhada que eu via no rosto de Lily.

-huummm... Bom dia...-Lily falou, correndo os olhos pelo meu visual do mesmo jeito que eu analisava o dela. Ela trajava uma bonita saia longa e uma blusa verde decotada, que estava torta no corpo, os cabelos estavam desalinhados e havia traços de maquiagem escorrida perto dos olhos. Ela olhava para mim com um ar culpado, muito diferente do tom acusatório que ela vinha usando desde que eu e Sirius começamos a "namorar", e eu achava que já sabia o porque.

-Bom, acho que eu vou subir para tomar um banho... Você vem Lily?

Ela acenou que sim, e após beijos de despedida, nós duas subimos, contendo o riso, que nós só liberamos após trancar a porta do banheiro do dormitório.

-E então hein?-Eu perguntei enquanto dava uma toalhada amigavel em Lily-É impressão minha ou você e James passaram a noite fora?

Ela riu mais ainda.

-Ah, Lene... Você tinha razão... Eu era muito carrasca com o James... Foi... Maravilhoso!

Eu dei gritinhos de felicidade, dando pulinhos pelo banheiro com Lily.

-Como foi? Onde? E principalmente, meu deus, mulher, o que te fez mudar de idéia?

-Bem... Eu vi você e Sirius... pareciam tão felizes e conectados... E você ficava falando aquelas coisas sobre eu ser cruel... Então ontem a noite nós estávamos na torre de astronomia, as coisas esquentaram, mas entenda, esquentaram muito... Aí eu sugeri que fossemos até o banheiro dos monitores chefe...-Ela terminou corando. Eu estava boquiaberta. Não é que eu tinha conseguido influenciar a ruivinha? Eu ri por dentro e me preparei para contar a minha aventura, quando lembrei que Lily pensava que eu já não tinha mais meu lacre de segurança há tempos... Eu mordi o lábio inferior, o que fez ela perceber imediatamente que havia algo errado.

-Lily, eu preciso te contar uma coisa-ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e, se você não conhece Lily Evans, não sabe o quanto isso é ameaçador- Bem, eu andei contando algumas mentirinhas-Ela cruzou os braços, e agora eu estava apavorada.

-Desembuche logo, Marlene.

-Bem... Lembra que voltando do natal eu e Six estávamos namorando e... Bem Lils, era tudo de mentirinha... Era tudo um plano para irritar o Mike Chang. Mas aí... aí a gente começou a fingir até quando não tinha ninguém olhando. No dia do show, a fingimento pegou fogo, e nós dois quase... E então, ontem Sirius armou um jantar a dois na sala precisa, para me pedir em namoro de verdade... e aí nós... bem fizemos de verdade.

A reação de Lily foi totalmente diferente da que eu havia imaginado (que consistia nela batendo na minha cabeça com algo pesado). Ela deu um gritinho de felicidade e me abraçou.

-Lene, nós perdemos a virgindade no mesmo dia!

Eu fingi que não estava impressionada por ela não tentar me matar e a acompanhei na comemoração.

-Nós somos melhores amigas, nossos namorados são melhores amigos e nós perdemos a virgindade no mesmo dia! É tããão clichê que dava pra fazer um filme!

Depois de comemorarmos no banheiro, nós duas finalmente nos arrumamos para encarar o dia que vinha pela frente. Nós duas nos vestimos e descemos para o café da manhã, encontrando Sirius e James já sentados juntos a mesa, conversando em voz baixa. Eu e Lily nos sentamos juntas, contando detalhes das nossas noites magníficas.

Logo fomos interrompidas por Berta Jorkins, da Lufa Lufa que sentou-se próxima de nós, pronta para contar o mais novo babado da escola.

-MArlene-começou ela-Poderosa, hein! Jenna largou Chang... Andam dizendo que ela não aguentou a obsessão dele por você!

-Andam dizendo não-interrompeu uma voz, e quando levantei a cabeça constatei que era Jenna-Eu larguei dele exatamente por isso... Que tipo de mel você tem?-ela me olhou com desdém, olhar que eu devolvi com o maximo de altivez que eu pude.-Credo!-ela murmurou antes de sair, fazendo eu e Lily cairmos na gagalhada.

Lá pelo meio do dia, eu estava me deslocando de uma aula para outra, quando fui abordada por Mike Chang.

-Lene... Podemos conversar agora?

Novamente eu fiz questão de revirar os olhos ostensivamente quando eu o encarei. Fiz sinal para que Lily continuasse, mas ela meramente se afastou um pouco e ficou observando de longe o desenrolar da história.

-Diga logo, Mike, estou indo me encontrar com o Sirius nos jardins.

-Eu não sei se você ficou sabendo, mas eu terminei com a Jenna... Por você...

-E?

Ele me olhou aturdido. E então meu orgulho ferido veio à tona. Não tinha problema se eu não estava nem aí pra ele mais... Eu queria humilha-lo, simplesmente porque estava me sentindo malvada e poderosa naquele momento.

-Ah, Mike, qual é?-eu continuei, levantando a voz-Eu já estou sabendo, e da boca da propria Jenna. Foi ela quem te largou-eu soltei uma risada de desdém pelo nariz. Agora tínhamos uma pequen platéia, e Mike me encarava, vermelho, embora eu não soubesse se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

-Deixa pra lá-murmurou ele.

-A Jenna te deixou, porque não aguentava mais a sua obsessão por mim. Pelo menos foi o que ela disse. O que você achou? que viria aqui com essa cara de santo e eu ia largor do Sirius e nós voltaríamos a ser um casal feliz? Se liga Mike...

-Algum problema?-interrompeu uma voz atras de mim, mas eu não precisava me virar para saber quem era. Sirius poucou uma mão em minha cintura, numa atitude protetora.

-Nenhum, amor. Acho que já resolvemos o que tínhamos para resolver, não é Mike?

Ele continuou me encarando. Em seguida ele olhou para Sirius, parecendo ter recuperado um pouco da compostura. Eu me virei para sair, puxando Sirius pela mão, mas ele continuou onde estava, ainda encarando Mike. Mike era alto, mas Sirius era mais, e também mais forte e mais largo. Mike chegou mais próximo e falou com a voz contida de raiva, mas alto o suficiente para eu e a turba de alunos (que subitamente tinha algo muito importante a fazer naquele corredor) escutassemos.

-Você não sabe como é Black. As pressões de um namoro... As garotas dando em cima e tudo mais. Conheço sua fama. Você não vai aguentar...-Ele olhou para mim-E você vai acabar voltando para mim.

Eu ri, mas Sirius fez melhor. Ele pousou uma mão no ombro de Mike, num gesto falsamente amigavel.

-Mike... Só um idiota trocaria Marlene por qualquer outra garota.

Mike entendeu o recado. Ele se virou e saiu com raiva, empurrando um grupo de calouros ao passar.

-Babaca...-murmurou Sirius, e em seguida se virou para mim.

-Conseguiu sua vingança?-Ele perguntou, parecendo chateado.

-É, acho que sim...

-Eu achei que não tinha mais importância para você-Ele murmurou.

-E não tinha... Mas Mike veio atrás de mim com aquela cara lavada... Eu tive que mandar ele ir à merda... Ele estava querendo dar em cima de uma menina comprometida!-Eu completei, puxando Sirius para mim.-Deixa de ser bobo! Já te disse que o melhor desse seu plano foi isso...

E então eu o beijei com vontade.

-Mas se você aprontar comigo, fique sabendo que eu faço questão de ser malvada... Ainda posso inventar uma maldição do piupiu caído...-Eu disse me fingindo de brava,

-Pare de ser tonta! Eu falei sério... Só um idiota trocaria Marlene Mckinnon por qualquer outra garota...

**YEEEE**

**Fim da Fic!**

**Booom, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, adicionaram aos favoritos, story alert e coisas do tipo. Esse tipo de feedback é maravilhoso! Muuuito obrigada mesmo!**

** Juh (eu mudei algumas coisinhas por causa do que você me pediu), Bru Bastos e Juli McArthy Black (As duas amigas que me deixaram super felizes com as reviews), Mana-Filha Caroline Evans Potter (Muuuito obrigada por tudo, lindinha), Deny Weasley (Muito Muito Muito obrigada mesmo!), Renesme Potter (Obrigada pelo carinho!), Veronica D.M. ( Valeu por comentar mesmo quando deveria estar dormindo pra aguentar nove aulas ahaha!), Alice D. Lupin (Siim, Sirius e Lene são perfeitos! Que bom que você gostou, apesar do "leve Clichê" hahaha eu sei que é, mas eu adoro clichês!), e Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman (A primeira review... Muuuuito obrigada pela força!)**

** E também preciso deixar um MUITO obrigada a minha querida irmã de ff, Yufuu por betar pra mim... Maninha, te love demais!**

**Espero que tenham gostado... Já está on minha nova fic, alias minhas novas, uma série de one shots Sirius/Lene, que apesar de serem todas da mesma história, são independentes.**

**Leiaaam por favor, Cosmopolitan e Pinot Noir!**

**Adorei escrever essa fic!**

**Sempre me perco nesses coments no fim ahsuashau**

**Até mais, galerê" **

**PEIXOS!**


End file.
